Naru Cinta Sasuke
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: "Masa bodoh. Kau sudah jadi suami Naru sejak kemarin. Kau haram menyentuh, apalagi memeluk wanita lain kecuali Naru dan ibumu. Padahal... padahal walaupun baru satu hari kita menikah, Naru sudah berbakti dan cinta Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke mengkhianati Naru." a SasuFemNaru drabble fanfiction Berminat?


**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate : K-T**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Warning : FEM!Naru \\ (miss)Typo(s)-Ini ciri khas saya ;) -. \\ OOC. \\ Alternative Universe. \\ Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD. \\ Alur maupun cerita tidak jelas, membosankan, menya-menye(?), mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

"Teme," Naruto mendesis pelan, matanya terasa panas. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan, meninggalkan dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura Haruno, pasangan yang menurutnya sangat tidak serasi, yang dapat mengacaukan perasaannya yang notabene adalah istri dari Uchiha Sasuke . "Sasu-teme. Kau bilang mau memutuskan gadis Haruno itu, ta-tapi... tapi... hiks... Naru benci. Benci."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan tasnya yang masih tertinggal didalam kelas. Yang jelas saat ini ia hanya butuh untuk pulang, menangis meraung sampai lelah dikamarnya yang bernuansa orange.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. Padahal, biasanya butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai dirumahnya dari sekolah. Jarak KHS dengan rumahnya memang tidak jauh, jadi ia hanya perlu berangkat dan pulang dan berjalan kaki.

Ada benarnya yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang, kadang dengan perasaan marah seseorang memang akan melakukan hal dengan lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi tentu saja rasanya akan lebih melelahkan daripada keadaan normal. Kali ini hal itu disyukuri oleh Naruto, karena paling tidak dengan amarahnya yang tengah meluap ini, Naruto tidak memperlihatkan wajah kacaunya terlalu lama pada orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditemuianya sepanjang perjalanan.

.

'Brak. Tap. Drap. Drap. Klek. Brugh.'

Naruto membuat suara kagaduhan dari awal ia membuka pintu–dengan kasar–kemudian dengan tergesa gadis yang kini menyandang nama Uchiha itu berlari menyusuri anak tangga dan diakhiri menghempaskan diri keatas ranjang dikamarnya yang telah ia kunci pintunya, mencegah siapapun orang yang mengganggunya.

"Hei, kau itu perempuan Naruto. Kenapa serampangan sekali!" teriak suara Kushina, ibu dari Naruto dari arah dapur, gemas pada anak perempuannya. "Eh? Hei kau bolos, anak nakal! kau pikir bla... bla..."

Naruto menutup telinganya dari amarah sang ibu. Ia menggerutu dengan pipi menggembung. Bibirnya mengerucut sementara air mata terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Beberapa kali Naruto menyeka ingus bening yang selalu turun jika ia menangis. Ia juga menggigit ujung selimut warna kuning pudar miliknya.

Naruto menutup matanya, merasa lelah karena terlalu lama menangis, sebelum kesadaran sepenuhnya hilang, Naruto mendengar suara kamarnya kembali terbuka. Ia sudah menduga siapa yang membukanya karena hanya orang itu yang memiliki kunci cadangan kamarnya.

.

.

Suara petikan gitar tertangkap samar di indera pendengaran Naruto. Ia mengutuk siapapun orang yang berani bermain gitar dikamarnya. Karena mendiamkannya terlalu lama adalah keputusan yang salah–suara petikan gitar itu tak kunjung berhenti, Naruto membuka matanya, badannya yang terlungkap merngakak keujung ranjang, kemudian memeluk leher seseorang yang bersandar diranjangnya kelewat erat. Menghentikan segera suara petikan gitar tadi.

"Khh...," seseorang dengan suara bass yang dalam merasakan sulit bernapas akibat pelukan–cekikan, lebih tepatnya–dari Naruto pada lehernya.

"Teme...," Naruto mendesis pelan diteling sang pemuda.

"Hn."

Naruto mendecak kemudian melepaskan cekikannya. Ia kembali terlungkap, meraih boneka ayam berukuran besar kesayangannya untuk dipeluk. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan wajah begitu keruh.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Naruto ketus, mengintrupsi suara petikan gitar Sasuke yang dimainkan selama lima belas menit, menemani keheningan diantara keduanya. "Tidak pacaran dan kencan dengan Sakura-_chan_...?" nada yang digunakan Naruto kian ketus. Tangannya meremat kepala boneka ayamnya kuat-kuat.

"Hn."

"Hiks..."

Suara isakan Naruto tertangkap diindera pendengaran Sasuke, memaksa pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu mendongak dan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan intens. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto. Ia bisa membayangkan raut menggemaskan Naruto yang kini tengah meneggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka pemberiannya.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke pelan, hanya isakan yang lagi-lagi terdengar membalasnya. "Hei...," Sasuke mendesah pelan begitu Naruto menepis tangannya yang hendak membantunya bangkit.

"Jangan sentuh...," rengek Naruto, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam namun anehnya menggemaskan, dimata Sasuke, tentu saja. "P-pembohong. K-katanya mau putus dengan Sakura-_chan_, kenapa tadi malah peluk-pelukan?"

"Dipeluk, Dobe. Bukan peluk-pelukan."

"Masa bodoh. Kau sudah jadi suami Naru sejak kemarin. Kau haram menyentuh, apalagi memeluk wanita lain kecuali Naru dan ibumu. Padahal... padahal walaupun baru satu hari kita menikah, Naru sudah berbakti dan cinta Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke mengkhianati Naru."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sasu-teme memang pengkhianat," desis Naruto tajam.

Tanpa merubah posisinya yang duduk bersandar pada ranjang, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, sedikit memaksa, membuat wajah Naruto yang tertarik olehnya kini berada tepat disisi wajahnya.

"Seperti permintaanmu, aku dan Sakura sudah putus aku tidak akan pernah mampu mengkhianatimu. Aku dipeluk Sakura karena gadis itu mengatakan yang terakhir kalinya untuk melepaskan hubungan kami," Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi bergaris Naruto, mengabaikan dengusan Naruto.

"Tetap saja, seharusnya kau menolak, Teme. Bagaimanapun kau sudah beristri. Kau tahu... berpelukan dengan wanita lain sangat tidak baik untuk mental dan ketenangan hati istrimu ini," Naruto merasakan kecupan singkat dibibirnya yang manyun.

"Hn, aku tahu. Maafkan aku," Naruto masih tetap memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Aku berusaha menjaga apa yang telah Tuhan titipkan untukku. Sejak kemarin kaulah yang Tuhan titipkan untukku, dan akupun telah berjanji dihadapan-Nya bahwa aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu, mencintai dengan segenap hati yang kumiliki. Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari apa yang telah kuucapkan, karena memang hal inilah yang selama ini aku nanti dan aku harapkan sejak kita tumbuh bersama sejak kanak-kanak."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahanya, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dileher Sasuke, menyembunyikan tangis harunya, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata begitu panjang, dan sungguh sangat menyentuh hatinya yang terdalam.

"Hiks..."

"Kau tahu, melupakan seseorang memang tidaklah mudah. Tapi kau juga perlu tahu rasa seperti apapun yang tertinggal dari hubunganku dengan Sakura, tidak dapat menggantikan segenap rasa yang kumiliki untukmu, karena kau sudah menjadi prioritas dalam hidupku. Dan bagaimanapun aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Aku akan melakukan hal terbaik yang kubisa untukmu, untuk hidup kita."

Naruto memeluk erat namun lembut leher Sasuke, mengecup pipi putih Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya yang memerah ia tenggelamkan pada bahu lebar Sasuke.

"Hiks... aku... Na-Naru cinta Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu."

**END**

**Drabble gaje, segaje yang bikin. Nyahahaha.. #ditabok  
Semoga ada yang suka, ya. ;)**

**Arrigattou gezaimasu... ^^**


End file.
